


【扉泉车】03树洞：我带对象看男科竟然遇见了同样带对象看病的老祖宗

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉车】03树洞：我带对象看男科竟然遇见了同样带对象看病的老祖宗

千手扉间提了一堆水果下班回家，一边在玄关拖鞋一边呼喊泉奈来帮忙，奈何叫了三声都没人应。潮湿闷热的天气蒸出了一身汗，他扯开领带跟前两颗扣子，把汗湿的刘海往后一捋，性感的胸肌跟光洁的额头无一不散发着强烈的雄性荷尔蒙，让人完全无法跟飞雷神联系到一起。

扉间走进卧室，发现泉奈果然又在电脑前。泉奈整个人都蒙在阴影里，浑身散发着让扉间寒毛直竖的杀气。他已经很久没看到泉奈气成这样了，无需思考，泉奈只有在宇智波斑的事情上才会这样暴怒，而且说不定还是自己愚蠢大哥的锅。

扉间随手脱掉汗湿的衬衫，走到泉奈面前，捏着他的下巴抬起，果然泉奈平时漆黑的眸子早已转为鲜红，正是宇智波一族情绪剧烈波动时的特色。

同样鲜红的眼瞳对视片刻，扉间顶着泉奈的杀气吻上了对方柔软丰润的唇，手上微微用力迫使泉奈张开紧闭的牙关，舌头强硬地闯进去肆意扫荡。唇齿相交间，扉间尝到了一丝甜味，他一边分神想着一会儿定要好好教训这个偷吃布丁的家伙，一边拽着泉奈的手臂让对方环上自己的脖颈。濡沫相融的水声在屋内回响，扉间大力地吮吸着那两片丰唇，双手下移将人搂紧，使得二人下身紧紧相贴。肌肤间传来的温热触感舒服得让扉间情不自禁把泉奈挺翘的肉臀揉捏成各种形状。泉奈被他搞得有点懵，眼神湿漉漉地望着扉间，不自觉扭腰的动作却换来对方更肆意地抚摸。

待他微微回神，发现自己躺在地上衣襟大开，裤子被扔在一旁，左胸前的茱萸被吮得红肿不堪。而那只该死的白毛正埋首在他右胸使劲儿嘬吸，活似八百年没断奶的模样。仿佛觉察到了泉奈的视线，扉间抬起头面无表情地在他腰侧捏了一把，成功把泉奈即将脱口而出的咒骂转变成悦耳的呻吟。

他在泉奈的屁股上摸了一把，心里默默地对其手感点了个赞，随即低下头，将对方半硬的器物含了进去。泉奈被刺激地尖叫，无端想起带土曾经骂骂咧咧地吐槽过白毛大多只会嘴上功夫。于是他愤愤地抬起脚想冲那颗白脑袋踹过去，却被对方擒住。扉间轻笑一声，手上用力将泉奈的腿掰地更开，强硬地在娇嫩的大腿内侧印下一串串紫红色的吻痕。

“放开我，千手扉间！”泉奈气的眼角发红，瞪了扉间一眼，狠狠揪他的白发以示抗议。扉间重新低头含进泉奈精致的阳具，吞吐起来。他用高超的技巧成功解决了自己可怜的头发。不出片刻，扉间一个深喉，直接将泉奈的逼得射了出来。趁着泉奈失神的空隙，扉间迅速扯出自己的皮带，在泉奈的双腕上绕了几圈，捆得严严实实。

扉间将泉奈翻过身背对自己，双手握着他的胯向上抬，将宇智波小祖宗摆成了一个屁股高高翘起，腰肢下塌，十分淫荡的姿势。扉间的一双大手掰开肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，露出颜色粉嫩的穴口，他伸出拇指将穴口拉开，看到里面的嫩肉因为昨夜过度使用还有些微微发肿。扉间不动声色地欣赏了一会儿，低下头用舌头对着嫩肉戳刺起来，空出来的手不停地在泉奈会阴处按压。他知道泉奈最受不了这个，果然不一会儿就听到了对方略带哭腔的啜泣。

“扉、扉间……”泉奈咬着下唇努力把生理性泪水憋回去，带着颤音命令道，“……磨蹭什么，快进来！”

扉间闻言勾起嘴角拉开裤链，沉甸甸的阳具挣脱束缚跳出来，抵在泉奈下面那一张一合小嘴上。“如你所愿。”他下身一沉，竟是整根捅入。舌头的扩张根本不够，泉奈被这一下插得猝不及防，额角因疼痛布满了汗水。扉间的那根玩意非常千手，可观的直径将穴口的褶皱近乎撑平。疼痛使内壁缩得更紧，夹得扉间咬紧牙关，用尽全力才能避免被强烈的快感逼到早泄。大概是宇智波多名器，泉奈穴内深处有一圈凸起的嫩肉，像环一样紧紧地挤压着扉间的龟头，让他只是这样插在里面便能获得无上快感。

扉间的大家伙在体内严丝合缝地卡着，泉奈连那玩意上面布满的每一根青筋都能清楚的感觉到。这样的亲密相连让泉奈脸庞通红一片，他咬着下唇努力放松自己，双手被缚只能用扭动着腰往后撞了一下扉间，示意他快些结束这样暧昧的局面。扉间被撞得舒爽无比，呼出一口气便扣紧泉奈的腰肢凶猛地冲撞起来。扉间胯下的凶器整根抽出又整根插入，力道又重又狠，干得泉奈忍不住放声大叫。扉间一边挺动着公狗腰，一边毫不留情地用手使劲儿拍打泉奈的挺翘的臀瓣，在白皙的肌肤上印满了深红色的掌印，让红肿的臀瓣看起来可怜又淫靡。扉间满意地感受着因红肿而紧缩的穴口，改变了动作，不顾泉奈的尖叫，对着熟悉的一点不断碾过。

泉奈的身体随着扉间的撞击不断耸动，胸前早先给吮肿的两点在地毯上一次次蹭过，敏感得让他止不住颤抖。体内的致命的弱点被扉间蛮横地顶撞着，快感层层累积，他终于控制不住哭了出来。尽管泣声相对肉体怕打的水声完全微弱得不值一提，扉间还是在第一时间就察觉到了。他叹了口气将泉奈翻过来面对自己，捧着他的脸，细细地吻去泪珠。他们胸膛相贴，心如擂鼓，泉奈很轻易地察觉到了对方那与面色截然不同的热情的心跳，只有在这时，他才能从这人冷硬的躯壳下感受到温柔的爱意。

泉奈将被捆缚的双手举到扉间眼前，大眼睛一眨不眨地瞧着对方。扉间硬是从中看出一丝委屈，无奈地给他解开皮带，然而大概是挣扎得狠了，泉奈纤细的手腕上浮出一条条深紫色的淤痕，映在瓷白的肌肤上无比刺眼。扉间心疼地在淤痕处落下轻吻，而泉奈倒是无所谓地伸手抚上扉间的侧脸，用拇指轻轻地摩挲着扉间脸侧的伤疤。

“这是我留下的。”泉奈直勾勾地盯着扉间的眼睛，“这是我的。”宇智波祖传的奇特虹膜令泉奈的红眸看起来十分瑰丽，此时的他全身被短刺的地毯摩擦到通红，身上布满了青紫痕迹，这明明应是凄惨的场面，却因他自信的眼神而显得妖冶动人。扉间越发明白自家蠢大哥吊死在宇智波斑身上的心情，心下感叹这一族专出妖精来勾引他们纯洁的千手族人。

扉间握着泉奈的膝弯狠狠下压，将泉奈整个人对折起来，胯下的重剑捅得极深。他把自己完完全全地捅进温软湿热的穴内，喘着粗气在泉奈耳边轻声回道，“都是你的。”说罢，突然大幅度摆动腰肢，一下又一下重重地捅进深处，用嘴巴堵住泉奈失控的尖叫。

泉奈紧紧环着扉间的脖颈，就像暴风雨中的一叶孤舟。他在滔天巨浪中没有任何反抗能力，大腿被掰得过开以至颤抖得无法合拢，只得迎合对方的节奏。这种完全敞开身体让对方肆意侵入的感觉，令泉奈既羞耻又兴奋，紧致的肉壁接收到情欲的信息开始大量分泌液体，爱液随着扉间剧烈的抽插逐渐被带出体外。

扉间握着泉奈的手摸向二人结合处，笑得不怀好意，“怎么这么湿？”他顶着泉奈羞愤的眼神，张口在泉奈颈窝处咬下。他知道自己在性事中越是粗暴，越是能让泉奈不自觉地收紧穴肉，快速高潮。因此他两只手狠狠揉捏着泉奈胸前早已红肿的茱萸，下身毫不留情地激烈猛顶，穴口的爱液被他撞击得四处飞溅。

扉间满意地看着泉奈被他一连串抽顶干到失神，晶莹的涎液从微张的嘴角流出。他加快了速度，使泉奈被顶得只发出一些破碎的呻吟，整个人随着扉间的动作而剧烈颤动。不多时，泉奈身前的阳物便忍耐不住喷射而出，高潮让肉壁骤然紧缩，穴内深处的肉环险些将扉间的龟头挤烂。扉间咬着泉奈的下唇急速动了数十下，抵着内壁那处敏感点射了出来，精液冲击着高潮过后的穴肉，一股股快感连绵而来，刺激得泉奈整个身体激烈颤抖。

躺了好一会儿，二人才从激情中微微平复。扉间拔出阳具起身倒水，而泉奈赖在地上不起来。

等他拿着两杯水回屋，看到泉奈依旧大张着双腿，大腿内侧满满的青紫，胸前一道道摩擦出的红印，颈窝处的齿痕还在渗血，白皙的玉体一副被狠狠凌虐过的可怜模样。扉间胯下一紧，顿觉自己又要硬，连忙转身喝了一口水，眼不见心不烦。

“快起来，别装死。”扉间说。宇智波家的体质他可是知道得很，表面纤弱实则强悍得很，别说一场激烈的性事，就算被打断了三根肋骨，这家伙依然能蹦起来给人致命一击。

泉奈翻了个白眼，一个挺身坐起来，瞧了瞧扉间通红的耳根，裂开嘴露出了阴险的笑。他待扉间放好杯子便揉身而上，将人扑倒在床，自己骑在对方的胯间。扉间一边调整姿势坐起来一边小心翼翼地扶着泉奈的腰，防止他从床边摔下去。泉奈的动作太大，以至于肉穴困不住满满的精液，黏滑的液体流到扉间胯部，乍一看就仿佛失禁一般。挺翘柔软的臀瓣直接坐在了半硬的肉棒上，加之自己刚灌进去的东西不断溢出，这让扉间完全控制不住自己，迅速而彻底地硬了。

泉奈舔了舔上唇，小幅度地蹭着臀下那根硬物，他控制腰肢缓缓转圈磨蹭，双臂再次环上扉间的脖颈，去舔舐扉间最敏感的耳廓。扉间整张脸都涨的通红，手臂像钢铁一样紧紧箍住泉奈，双手抬起对方的屁股就精准无比的插了进去，片刻不停地狠狠捣弄。

泉奈在他耳边轻笑一声，断断续续地呻吟起来，“扉间……啊……你干的我、我好爽。”他叼着扉间的耳朵喘息道。扉间的五指紧紧陷在臀肉里，双手使力将他的臀瓣掰得更开，胯下巨物一刻不停猛力抽顶，恨不得把整个阴囊都塞进那销魂的肉穴里。

“啊！好深……要、要被扉间……玩坏了……”泉奈放浪地在扉间耳边低吟，感受到体内又胀大一圈的硬物，笑的更加阴险。泉奈在扉间耳边不停地喊着他的名字，声音又魅又荡，音调一转三折，内壁用力绞紧，分分钟就把扉间逼得再次缴械投降。

泉奈微微抬腰让软掉的阳物从体内滑出，通红穴口已经被干出一个合不拢的小洞，大量的白浊喷涌而出，泉奈却一点儿都不在意，心情很好地伸手抹了一把，把满手的子孙展示给它们的提供者。“不到三分钟~”他无视了扉间漆黑的面色，伸出舌头在手心里舔了一下。

果然让飞雷神愉悦一下，心情好多了。泉奈想。

他随口撒下惊天大雷，“今天我哥带你哥去看男科了，据说是你哥不行。”

感觉到突然石化的扉间，泉奈笑着低头在他唇角亲了一下。


End file.
